


Doing Laundry

by lunasenzanotte



Series: 30 Days of Domestic Fluff [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Historical, Laundry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: Isco hates doing laundry, but it's his own fault he has to.





	Doing Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting a historical AU twist on the challenge. I felt like I didn't give Álvaro and Isco a closure in my Conquest of Paradise fic, so this is basically what happens after - they're safe and well and together.

“Stop complaining,” Álvaro tells Isco and throws his shirt at him. “This is your fault.”

As always, Álvaro is right.

Usually, Isco can talk the laundress into washing the few items of clothing they own, but since he also can pretty easily make her angry by doing or saying something, at times they are stuck doing their own laundry, at least until she’s appeased. Usually, it’s Álvaro appeasing her and apologizing for Isco, preferably with a flower or a piece of candy from the market. Álvaro simply knows how to charm people. Isco knows how to annoy them.

Isco sighs and throws the shirt into the washtub.

“Where’s the soap?” he asks.

“You had the soap,” Álvaro looks at him.

Isco frowns. After a while of blindly scrambling around, he fishes the soap out of the washtub, half dissolved. Álvaro rolls his eyes and goes to fetch clean water to wash the clothes clean once Isco is done scrubbing them.

An hour later, Isco is cursing because he scrubbed his knuckles raw, and torn one of the shirts. Álvaro rinses the clothes and decides to hang the laundry himself.

Isco drags the washtub across the yard to empty it. He trips and splashes half of it on himself.

“I hate this!” he cries.

“You shouldn’t have spoken badly about Doña Lucía’s apple pie,” Álvaro says.

Isco sighs, then comes to him and shows him his hands. “Look,” he says, making puppy eyes at Álvaro.

Álvaro doesn’t look impressed. “What?”

“It hurts!” Isco complains.

Álvaro sighs, then takes Isco’s hands into his and kisses his bloody knuckles. “Here,” he says. “Now let me finish this.”

Isco grins, sitting on the overturned washtub. “Do you think some pastry from the market will right the wrongs with Doña Lucía?” he asks.

“Isco, you insulted her _pie_. You bringing her _pie_ will only anger her further,” Álvaro sighs. “Just let me handle it.”

“Fine,” Isco says. “But it was over-baked, you know.”

“Isco!”

“Just a bit.”

“No.”

“It was… tasty?”

Álvaro nods and hangs the last shirt on the line. “You will never learn anyway,” he says.


End file.
